


I Know What I Want Now, Mummy

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adelia is my oc from an rp, F/M, it was meant to be a quick drabble, just a quick shitty drabble, this is written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thier little girl only wanted one thing in the entire world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What I Want Now, Mummy

I Know What I Want Now, Mummy  
Note: this is only meant to be a quick drabble

Loki adored his little girl Adelia; just like her mother she was. Cheeky, adorable and mischievous all wrapped into a little 6 year old. She liked to play tricks on the guards with her magic - she had discovered her magic one day when she accidentally turned the whole throne room into an ice arena by accident and proceeded to burst into tears.

Loki wasn't mad, just extremely amused that his daughter had managed to accomplish this at such a young age - Mind you, why not? frigga was around and doted on the little girl. It gave him joy to see her and Adelia get along so well.

Darcy Lewis happened to be the mother of Adelia and hand in hand, went with Loki wherever the young family went- Darcy was devoted to her family and learning about Asgard, where they ruled because Odin had died (totally not Loki's fault, whatsoever...)

Every single day Darcy asked her little girl what her dream was, what she wanted to happen in her life that maybe Loki and Darcy could do for her; no matter the request (well, within reason. You know, e.g they wouldn't murder anyone... okay, maybe Loki would..)  
Thier daughter never gave Darcy a straight answer for several weeks, until one day she looked up at Darcy

"Mummy, I know what I want now. I want daddy to be proud of me." she spoke softly, a big smile on her face  
Darcy's heart melted.


End file.
